Viadescioism
Viadescioism (pronounced v-ah-de-shi-oh-ism) is a philosophy, and religion based off the understandings of The Wolf of Antimony. It incorporates his understandings of philosophy, ideology, martial arts, and healing. Etymology: The word viadescioism comes from the latin word "via" meaning road, way, highway, or path, the Latin word "de" meaning "of" , and the Latin word "scio" meaning knowledge, while being combined with the suffix of -ism implying a practice, system, or doctrine. This makes the word viadescioism literally come out to the path of knowledge. The word viadescioism is pronounced v-ah-de-shi-oh-ism. The individual who practices viadescioism would be known as a viadescioist. The 10 Divines: # Oxakna is the deity of existence, eternity, unity, divinity, infinity, destiny, fate, and is the gods of the gods. # Damakna is the god of creation, projectivity, activity, and is the father of the gods. # Dasakna is the goddess of destruction, receptivity, passivity, and is the mother of the gods. # Madaqa is the god of light, day, the sun, law, order, justice, oath, loyalty, and beginnings. # Ladaqa is the deity of balance, connection, and the mind. # Sadaqa is the goddess of darkness, night, disease, the moon, madness, chaos, deception, wealth, the dead, endings, and physicality # Uknayamasa is the god of fire, protection, power, passion, war, sex, strength, bloodshed, and violence. # Naknayamasa is the god of air, communication, music, art, poetry, knowledge, reason, wisdom, intelligence, skill, strategy, festivals, marriage, travel, trade, and language. # Shaknayamasa is the goddess of water, love, self-love, healing, sleep, dreams, psychic work, beauty desire, pleasure, attraction, peace, and charity. # Daknayamasa is the goddess of earth, nature, magick, witchcraft, divination, grounding, hunting, wilderness, animals, agriculture, vegetation, harvest, animals, growth, fertility, childbirth, luck, and the hearth. The 10 virtues: # Apotheosis is being used here is the highest point in one's development. # Philosophia is the higher knowledge one should strive for, so that they will be able to break the chains of ignorance, and to be able to have understanding of all things. # Eudaimonia is the wellness of an individual that is brought by the right actions to put one in said state. # Philotimon is walking up on the right path with respect, ambition, authenticity for yourself, and for all things that you would consider good. # Isoropia is the virtue that focuses on the middle way, so that you do not find extremes and can maintain a healthy, and dynamic balance in all things. # Sophrosyne is excellent character and soundness of mind that results in Temperance, patience, self-discipline, and self-confidence. # Eleutheria is the understanding of acting, speaking, or thinking without restraint or hindrance. # Humility is a modest or low view of one's own importance. # Agapi is unconditional love for all things. # Stoicism is the calmness, and stableness of body, mind, and spirit, while in all situations. Understandings: Exclusivism: Viadescioism holds no form of exclusivism, and allows anyone to join, if they wish to take on the understandings of viadescioism for themselves. Viadescioism can also be connected to any other school of thought, beliefs system, or even religion. Viadescioism understands that there are many different paths to the divine, and all pass will eventually come to the same conclusion. Emanationism: Viadescioism has the understanding of emanationism which tells that all constructs come from a higher vibration of source, fall in vibration, and will eventually return to that source. Monism: Viadescioism understands the whole of existence from a monism perspective. This means that everything can be broken down into one ultimate unit, or construct. This makes up everything, is everything, and is present in everything. Dualism: The dualism of viadescioism means that the universe is split up in to two forces, and energies usually referred to as yin, and yang, or masculine, and feminine energies. These energies work with each other in order to facilitate a dynamic balance in the universe. Viadescioism does not subscribe to the concepts of "Good", and "Evil", because of the subjectivity of both of these concepts. Pluralism: In viadescioism existence can also be understood through pluralism, allowing multiple things to make up, and to work together in order to form the whole of existence. There are as many pluralistic systems as there are ways to separate, or categorize the world, and all the systems can be used to understand how everything works from their unique perspectives, and are important to understand, and to keep in mind. Determinism: Viadescioism has the understanding of hard determinism, especially causal determinism, and Logical determinism. It has the understanding that free will does not exist as a metaphysical construct, and that everything is determined based on earlier causes which will determine particular outcomes based on factors that have preceded it. Choice, and action is determined by multiple factors, and no choice can be separate from these determined factors. Free Will: Free will can still be seen as an illusion, which may be embraced in moral situations in order to determine responsibility, so that the subjectivity of one’s morals can be based on a more direct constant. This free will illusion allows us to understand that events in relation with us are still ours in a moral sense, especially in the context of everyday situations, and that we can still pay the consequences for actions that are determined upon us. Existentialism: Viadescioism also practice is existentialism which allows the individual to go searching for their own subjective meaning, so that the viadescioist does not succum to nihilism, and will give there subjective meaning to their experience, and the world around them. The meaninglessness of the universe should be accepted, and understood, so that an individual can work with it, and move past it to create their own subjective meaning. Subjective meaning is an important part of existence, but the only thing that will assign that subjective meaning, is the individual. Viadescioism does not subscribe to in inherent meaning, and because of this Viadescioism does not work with essentialism. Animism: Viadescioism holds the understanding of animism which is the belief that everything is alive, and has a anima meaning “soul, living being, animating principle, and breath” as their essence which vitalizes them, and gives them agency. This understanding extends to people, animals, constructs, and ideas. Viadescioic animism is an idea of pervading life, and will within the nature of all constructs that exist within existence. Pantheism: The pantheistic nature of Viadescioism allows all parts of existence equated to divinity. Everything is made of the divinity that pervades existence, and because of this we are all divine in our own right, because our being is a separation of that divinity. Pantheism in viadescioism is based around the understanding of divinity being everything, and everything being divinity, and that source is all-encompassing, and ever present. Philosophical posthumanism: Philosophical posthumanism is an understanding within viadescioism that provides with it the understanding that humans are not superior to any other entity or constructs with in existence, and that humans simply work into the greater flow of everything, just like every other thing in nature. Humans are seen as animals, and share the same amount of importance as other animals, plants, and constructs, and are simply another piece of existence. Practices: Libratumilera: Skaara: Arda: Divine absorption: The process of divine absorption allows the individual to bring in the archetypal aspects of the Divines, so that they can be used in order to improve one's working. This is done by invoking the Divines into your being, so for a moment you can connect with their essence allowing your mind, body, and spirit to work with the essence of that divine. Scriptures: * The Elements of Viadescioism History: Viadescioism was officially created by The Wolf of Antimony on December 10th 2017.Category:Browse